The present invention relates to methods for producing coated chewing gum products. More particularly, the invention relates to producing coated chewing gum products containing an acid blocker, and optionally an antacid, which is added to the chewing gum coating such that it will have a controlled fast release from chewing gum for maximum effectiveness.
Coated chewing gum products are well known. Many prior art patents disclose chewing gum products coated with sugar sweeteners or polyol sweeteners. U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,838, for example, discloses a method of applying a sugarless coating to chewing gum. The coating may include calcium carbonate as an anti-sticking agent. Synthetic sweeteners, including many different high-intensity sweeteners, are also suggested for use in the coating.
Another area of interest is the use of medicaments in chewing gum. In some instances, it is contemplated that an active medicament that is added to the chewing gum may be readily released. An active medicament may be added to the gum coating, which is a water soluble matrix, such that during the chewing period, the medicament may be released quickly, resulting in a fast release. This would allow a chewing gum coating to be a carrier for an active medicament, specifically an antacid with these fast release characteristics. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,989 discloses a chewing gum composition coated with an outer shell containing layers of a mineral compound and a coating syrup, but this patent states that the mineral compound must be added separately and not dispersed in the syrup used to make the coating.
Antacids are usually taken on an xe2x80x9cas neededxe2x80x9d basis to relieve gastrointestinal disturbances mostly due to dietary indiscretions. These antacids are generally insoluble inorganic salts such as calcium carbonate, magnesium carbonate, calcium hydroxide, magnesium hydroxide, or aluminum hydroxide. Antacids readily neutralize acids in the gastrointestinal (GI) tract and are commonly available in or as antacid tablets. Some typical consumer antacid products are: TUMS, which contains calcium carbonate; MILK of MAGNESIA, which contains magnesium hydroxide, and MAALOX PLUS, which contains a combination of aluminum hydroxide and magnesium hydroxide.
Previously, antacids have been added to chewing gum and in a chewing gum coating, but some products have not been totally consumer acceptable. The large amount of active antacid needed for effectiveness does not lend itself to giving a good tasting product. Also, the presence of sugar in the antacid chewing gum or coated on the chewing gum of some products is not consumer acceptable because sugar causes dental caries.
A sugarless coated chewing gum produced having an antacid in a sorbitol base coating is currently being sold under the trademark CHOOZ(copyright). It has been found that by adding the antacid to a gum coating, the antacid is quickly released from the chewing gum into saliva and into the gastrointestinal (GI) tract. Relief from GI disturbances is quickly obtained, but does not last long. It would be desirable to have not only fast relief, but also long lasting relief. Thus, there is a need for a way to make coated chewing gum products that have the effectiveness of an antacid, gives long lasting reduction in stomach acidity and is acceptable to the consumer.
It has been found that an acid blocker can be used to make a coating on a coated gum product and that this product can give fast and long lasting effective relief from stomach acidity. Also, it has surprisingly been found that an antacid, like calcium carbonate, can be included in the coating by being added as a suspension to the coating syrup.
In a first aspect, the invention is a coated chewing gum product comprising a chewing gum core and a coating on said core, the coating comprising an acid blocker.
In a second aspect, the invention is a method of making coated chewing gum products containing an acid blocker comprising the steps of: providing chewing gum cores; providing a coating syrup comprising a bulk sweetener; providing an acid blocker; and applying the acid blocker and coating syrup to the cores and drying the syrup to produce a coating on the core, the coating containing said acid blocker.
In a third aspect, the invention is a method of making coated chewing gum products containing an acid blocker comprising the steps of: providing chewing gum cores; providing a coating syrup comprising a bulk sweetener; providing a dry charge material comprising a bulk sweetener and an acid blocker; and applying the coating syrup and dry charge material to the chewing gum cores to produce a coating on the cores, the coating comprising said acid blocker.
In a fourth aspect, the invention is a method of delivering an acid blocker to an individual that provides relief in the gastrointestinal tract comprising the steps of: providing chewing gum cores; providing a coating syrup comprising a bulk sweetener; providing an acid blocker; applying the acid blocker and coating syrup to the cores and drying the syrup to produce a coating on the cores, the coating containing said acid blocker; and chewing the coated chewing gum product in the mouth and swallowing the coating, the coating dispersing and dissolving to provide said acid blocker in the gastrointestinal tract.
Preferred acid blockers of the invention include histamine H2- receptor antagonists. These agents inhibit or block the secretion of gastric acid by binding to a specific histamine receptor on the parietal (acid secreting) cell membranes located in the stomach. These agents, which may be added to the chewing gum coating, are used for extended relief of gastrointestinal disturbances and extended relief from stomach acidity. Examples of histamine H2- receptor antagonists are cimetidine, ranitidine and its active salt, nizatidine and famotidine, with famotidine being preferred.
It is believed that providing an acid blocker in a chewing gum coating makes it more effective and longer lasting.